


Angle of Approach

by skyshadedblue



Series: Mating Games Bonus 2014 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyshadedblue/pseuds/skyshadedblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has found the perfect person to complete their team.</p>
<p>Too bad the perfect person isn't interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angle of Approach

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mating Games 2014 Bonus Challenge: Week 4 - [Crossovers/Fusions](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/18643.html).

“Wow, these flyers are not cutting it.” Stiles drags in a breath, hand mussing through his hair, when he catches Derek walking down the hall.

“Oh hey, Derek! Derek! Hold up!” He runs and follows Derek into the locker room. “Dude, you wanna walk home together?” Stiles offers, putting on his most winning smile. “We can talk about swimming.”

“I have track practice. And I already told you I have no interest in swimming.” Derek walks off.

Stiles grins. If Derek thinks that has any chance of stopping Stiles, he’s got another thing coming.

-

“Why are you dragging us to the track field?”

“Good question, Danny, and the answer is simple: I found the perfect addition to our team!” Stiles points in the direction of the track team.

“Derek Hale?” Scott says. “The water would swallow him whole--he’s made of rock!”

Lydia watches as Derek prepares for his pole vault. “He doesn’t seem like much of a swimmer at a glance, but those delts. The potential is there.”

They watch as Derek flies over the bar.

“His form is beautiful,” Danny says, jaw slightly gaping, “He’d make a great diver.”

“And look at his biceps,” Lydia adds. “Stiles, recruit him.”

-

“Derek. Derek! Wait!”

“Look, Stilinski--”

“Call me Stiles!”

Derek kneads his temples. “No, I don’t care, I’ve told you a thousand times, I won’t do swimming.”

“But why!” Stiles folds his arms over his chest. “If you just give it a chance, you’d--”

“I already said no. I only want to do sports with power in it--sports with a sense of beauty.”

The serious expression on Derek’s face keeps Stiles from snorting. “Like track? The pole vault?” he asks, no mockery in his tone.

“Yes,” Derek says, tense and gruff, looking down at his notebook, “Precision and form perfected through theory and calculation--track is the perfect sport.”

Stiles eyes Derek’s arm, then squeezes it. “Maybe you can join both teams? Your muscles are big but lean enough to--”

Derek looks at him, and his arm, and back to him.

“I’m letting go,” Stiles says, releasing Derek immediately.

“I’m not joining two sports, that’s a waste of focus. And why would I join swimming? I’m happy with track. Humans evolved out of the water onto land; it would defy reason for me to go back in it for the sake of sport.”

-

“I couldn’t get him to agree.” Stiles slumps on the table top. “I think he also doesn’t really like water.”

Scott’s nostrils flare. “We don’t need anyone like that.”

Stiles slams a fist down. “But then nobody will join, Scott! We need a fourth member or else we won’t be able to do relays and then we won’t get our club grants and do you want to be lifting weights for practice instead of actually swimming? All year until summer rolls around again? Is that what you want, Scott?”

Scott groans.

-

“Wow, this is nostalgic. I used to run like this with Scott back in middle school. To the pool.”

“What do you want, Stilinski?”

“Geez, call me Stiles.” Stiles jogs up to run at Derek’s side, breathing hard as he tries to keep the pace. “I’ll be straight with you. We need a fourth member to join us before we can participate in relays.”

“Why me?”

Stiles breathes in time with Derek, short and sharp. “Because I’ve seen you, Derek. Your form, your jumps are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Derek is quiet for a moment, the only sound their footfalls and tired huffs.

“It’s just a matter of proper analysis and calculation,” he says, finally.

“Not everyone can do that. You’re talented, Derek, and I want you to use that talent to look just as beautiful swimming!”

“No way. There’s no beauty, no power in swimming, just flailing arms and legs.”

Here, Stiles just laughs. “You haven’t seen Scott swim.”

-

Derek refuses to swim, but he does agree to watch their practice. That’s a total win in Stiles’ books.

He watches as Scott gets into position, and Stiles mentally pumps his fists when Derek’s eyes go wide, enamored when Scott pushes off the starting block and glides into the water, muscles flexing to propel his body faster forward.

-

Stiles insists they all visit track practice after school the next day, to see what else they can do to convince Derek. They’re on the cusp of a breakthrough. Stiles can feel it.

He notices Derek seems distracted though as he gets ready for his vault, watches closely as Derek plants and takes off.

None of them expect it when Derek fails to clear the height.

He gets up and walks towards them, steady determination in his steps.

“I’ll join,” he says. The whole mess of them are shocked silent.

“Are you serious?” Stiles asks, practically throwing himself on his feet. “You’re not kidding me, right?”

“I don’t kid.” Derek looks to Scott. “The way you move in the water, like you were born to do it. I want to swim like you.”

“Free.” Scott smiles.

“Free,” Derek echoes, then turns to Stiles. “You asked me to join, so whatever I do, however I do, it’s all on you.” He pauses, a smirk playing on his lips. “Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick! Someone write an iwatobi fusion longfic stat. lol
> 
> It's pretty clear who's who I think, but fyi:
> 
> Stiles = Nagisa  
> Derek = Rei  
> Scott = Haru  
> Danny = Mako  
> Lydia = Gou
> 
> Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
